Could it be Love
by radjasmine
Summary: A Kim Crawford and Jack Brewer love story. Kim and Jack have always been best friends. Kim was raised only by her dad and a group of boys. She is a very boyish girl who's not interested in anything girly. One day, she feels something weird and rare towards her best friend Jack. She starts to change herself and become more of a real girl. Could it be.. Love?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi, guys! So I'm obviously kinda new here but I've just been so obsessed with Kickin' It recently, and the next episode won't come out just yet (not at the moment as I'm writing this on the 10th of August 2013, so it will probably come out already before I publish this). I am really impatient and I am dying to watch every episodes of Season 3 like right now. Ya feel me? Haha. I've been reading Kick/Leolivia fanfictions lately and they're amazing. So I was inspired to make one. Guys, this intro is gonna be pretty long but I hope you guys would bear with me and read everything because this is a very different Kick story. I will explain the story here. The characters characters in this story will be mainly the characters from Kickin' It. Jack and Kim as the main characters, obviously. So this is basically a Kick/Leolivia fanfiction, yay! Well, this story is inspired by a Filipino movie I've recently just watched (I'm filipino btw, well you don't say, haha) called Must Be Love. And, gosh I just fell in love with the story like is that even possible? But it's really amazing. So this story is kinda based on it, but of course, not exactly. But some parts would be exact like it though, but translated of course. Anyway, I really really hope you guys would like it and if you do, please leave a review because it makes me feel good and write more and more chapters. Okay, this is too long so I'm getting on with the story.**_

Chapter 1

(Kim's POV)

My dad has told me about his and mom's love story.

So here's how it went:

My dad was in a basketball game and he was just focusing on the game until something caught his eye; my mom. My mom was a model in Seaford, when my dad is a basketball player. My dad's world just suddenly entered a slow-motion mode when he saw my mom entering the stadium. She was breathtaking beautiful, he said. Right in that moment, my dad knew who he was going to marry. He said he had finally found the right woman. He kept staring at her and didn't even mind about the game anymore. My mom also noticed Dad.

I guess my dad was staring too long because he was hit with the ball right in the head, ouch. But it's perfectly fine, because that's when my mom came to my dad. She asked him if he was fine, and my dad, out of nowhere, said 'I love you'. That's where it all started. They got married. And I, Kim Crawford, was born.

Well, that's pretty cool, isn't it? Oh, wait, I haven't told you yet, but when I was only a few months old I guess my mom didn't like the life she had with this family, because she was a model before she married dad. But after she gave birth to me she just became a hair dresser in a parlor. So, she left me and dad, and never came back, at all. My whole life, I was raised by only my dad and my cousins who are boys. That's right, I was raised by a man and grew up with boys. I guess that is probably why I'm so boyish. I could possibly be a tomboy. Oh, why wasn't I just born a boy. There's not a part of me that likes any of these beauty and girl things. No, never ever. But maybe though. Just maybe.

Even if I lost my mom, I had a best friend. Jack Brewer, the bestest best friend that anyone could ever ask for. He's my best friend ever since then.

Jack: Hey, Kimmy. Basketball. Now.

Me: Okay, okay. Be right there, Jacky.

Jack and I have been calling ourselves that ever since. It's our own personal nicknames.

I arrived at the court and greeted the rest of the gang.

Me: Yo, guys!

Jerry, Milton and Eddie: Hey!

Jack: Finally, okay let's start.

We were playing a typical basketball game. Jack and I are in the same team. We're inseparable.

Jack: Kimmy, catch! *passed the ball to me*

Me: *caught the ball, dribbled it and did a 3-point shot*

Me: Ouch! *I landed on my butt because I tripped on my shoe laces*

Jack: Kimmy, you okay? *running towards me*

*Everyone running towards me*

Jack's face is so close to mine and that's when I felt something weird and rare. We had a staring session but that's probably because I was staring at him. I just entered a slow-motion mode. Everyone else disappeared, it was only me and Jack. His face was so blooming. It glowed. I never felt this way before.

Wait, isn't this what dad told me? You'll know you're in love when you stare at someone and you just suddenly enter a slow-motion mode. A wonderful feeling.

Oh my gosh. Oh, no. No, that can't be. I'm a tomboy, duh.

So I pushed Jack.

Me: No, Jack! I don't like you.

*Jack, Jerry, Milton and Eddie laughing*

Jack: *giggles* Uh, Kimmy, I asked if you were okay and you replied with that. So, um really, huh? Or do you? *smirks*

Oh gosh, his smirk is hot.

Wait, what am I thinking!?

Eddie: Yeah, Kim. Do you?

*Jack, Jerry, Milton and Eddie laughing again*

Milton: You know, Kim, it's okay to tell people if you like them. So just admit it.

Jerry: Yeah, Kim. I agree with Milton. YOLO, right?

Me: What the heck are you all saying!? No! I do not like Jack. Are you guys forgetting that I'm a tomboy?

Jack: Psh, you're just using that as an excuse. By the way, I still remember when you had a crush on Brody, you know? *smirks*

Me: No way! I did not like him, I swear. It was the girls, they just pranked me and set me up.

Eddie: Yeah, right, Kim. We totally believe you. *laughs and looks at the guys*

*Jack, Jerry, Milton and Eddie laughing again*

Milton: Whatever, it's none of our business so we'll just leave you and Jack alone. Come on guys, we should go. *gesturing towards Jerry and Eddie*

Jerry: Yeah, see you guys tomorrow.

Eddie: Good luck, guys. *smirks*

Milton: Be honest, Kim. Be honest.

So it was just me and Jack walking home.

Jack: So um, let's be serious. Please be honest, Kim. About what happened earlier. Do you really like me? I mean like like me. Not as a best friend.

Me: Come on, Jack. It was a random mistake. You know I'm a tomboy, right? I mean, isn't it obvious? I wear basketball jersey's. Loose t-shirts. Jeans. Snapbacks.

Jack: Yeah, but there are also some times where you're kinda girly, you know? So, I know you're definitely not a tomboy. That's for sure.

Me: No, I was never girly.

Jack: Oh, yeah? What about the time when you begged your dad if you could go shopping with Julie and Mika?

Me: Oh, come on. That was just one time.

Jack: Please, Kim. If you have feelings for me just tell me.

Me: I'm being honest, Jack. Plus, you're not even my type.

Jack: Woah there. Every girls like me, you know.

Me: Yeah, but I'm different. I'm not like the other girls. Just because they like you doesn't mean I would too. Look, I don't even get what they see in you. I mean, look at your eye bags. They're as big as your luggage when we went to China. And look at your hair, it's so messy, ew.

Jack: Yeah, right.

Jack: But think about it, Kim. Please.

Kim: No. Why is it such a big deal for you anyway?

Jack: No, it's not. Just wondering, geez.

And we just went home.

I couldn't stop thinking about what happened.

Do I really have feelings for Jack? Wow, I really really have no idea. Why is this even happening to me? *sigh*

(Jack's POV)

Wow. I'm every girls' type but Kimmy. I wonder why. Oh, yeah right, she's a tomboy. But, no. Honestly, she may always hang out with us boys, dress like a boy, act like a boy, but I have a feeling that deep inside, she's really not a tomboy. I'm sure about that.

*Next day*

Milton: Jack, why did you break up with Sophie?

Eddie: Yeah, man. That girl is pretty hot.

Jerry: *sad face* Jack, man, I feel sorry for you. Don't worry you will find the right one soon. *grins* Oh, who am I kidding. This is not sad. You didn't even deserve her, Jack. Now I can ask her out, woo!

Me: Shut up, Jerry. Ugh. She's just so slow. I mean, I don't like girls who are not straight forward and fast. If you like me, just tell me and make the move. Sophie is so clingy. It's just. Whatever. Not really my type.

Jerry: Don't worry, Jack. There are other girls out there. Girls, girls everywhere. Oh my gosh, guys! Jerry the man just made those rhyme. Woo!

Eddie: Hey, what about Kim? About what happened yesterday?

Milton: Yeah, so does she like you?

Me: Kimmy and I had a talk on the way home. No, she already told me she doesn't. She even insulted these eyes of mine, I mean, with these eyes, you can just look straight into a girls' eyes and then boom! She falls for you. And she insulted this hair, this beautiful hair of mine. I mean, this is my asset. This is also what gets them girls, you know.

*Jerry, Eddie and Milton laughing*

Eddie: Really, man? She said those?

Me: Yeah, I don't get it. She insulted me when her own eyes, are like bugs. Ugly bugs. Her hair is like a filthy mop. And her elbows are as dark as a- *sigh* I don't know, man. It's just weird. It kinda hurt, you know, when she insulted me. I mean, I don't know. I'm really confused right now.

Milton: Jack, I have a feeling that you have feelings for your best friend Kim.

Jerry: Woah, what? Why? When? Where? What? I'm confused. What are we talking about?

Me: No way, Milton.

Milton and Eddie: Are you sure?

Man, that hit me. I've never asked myself this question. I don't even know.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Jack's POV)

Me: No, guys. I do not like Kim.

Milton: No feelings at all?

Me: Yes, sure.

Eddie: How are you sure?

Me: Well, if I like someone I usually just feel it right away. But with Kim, nah.

Jerry: Dude, I feel you. Welcome to my world, sister!

Milton: Jerry, you feel that towards every girl you see.

(Kim's POV)

Ugh. Oh my gosh, I can't stop thinking about it. Why did I even say that in the first place. Okay, okay. Calm down, Kim, calm down. I'll just remember that as a nightmare. It was a nightmare. It was a nightmare, no feelings for Jack. No. Nothing happened, yes.

Julie and Mika: Hey, Kim!

Me: Oh, hey guys. What's up?

Julie: Well, we heard what happened yesterday. And we just wanted to know if you're okay?

Me: Seriously? Ugh, guess it's a hot topic now, huh?

Mika: Exactly, it is.

Me: Where has this world come to...

Julie: But Kim, back to the point. Do you really have feelings for Jack?

Me: No. I do not.

Mika: Oh come on, don't you trust us?

Me: Of course I do. But honestly, I really don't know. Seriously. I have no idea.

Julie: Well, that isn't a no. So…

Mika: You do! Yes, you do!

*Julie and Mika cheering and giggling*

Me: Guys, no. I don't know means I don't know, okay?

Julie: Okay, but still. It's not a no. *winks*

Mika: Btw Kim, I have good news, Jack and Sophie broke up!

Julie: Yeah, Kim! Omg, they really did. I heard that Jack didn't even really like her in the first place.

Me: Okay.

Mika: What, aren't you excited? Even a little bit?

Me: Oh, yeah. Yay! That is the best thing that has ever happened, oh my gosh. (sarcasm)

Mika: Seriously, Kim…

Me: What do you guys expect? For every girl that Jack dumps, I'd be happy?

Julie: But of course, you love him!

Me: How many times am I supposed to tell you guys that I do not like Jack! It was a mistake. An accident. I don't know, but it wasn't on purpose.

Julie: Oh well, but are you sure you really don't have feelings for Jack?

Me: Yes, more than sure.

Mika: But why don't you give it a shot? Maybe Jack does like you.

Me: Don't be silly, it's so obvious that I'm not Jack's type. So, guys. Please, stop with this.

Julie: Let's go to Falafel Phil's then?

Me: Sure.

Mika: I'm in.

(Jack's POV)

Jerry: So, Kim's friendzoned?

Me: Exactly. Because you know guys, there are girls who can be your girlfriends. But there are also girls who can only be your best friends. And Kim's there, she's my best friend.

Milton: I don't know about you guys, even you Jack, but I have a feeling that this is Skinny Love.

Jerry: Skinny Love? What in the world is that?

Eddie: It's when two people love each other but are too shy to admit it but still show it.

Jerry: Oooh. I get it…not.

Me: Guys, come on. I really don't.

Milton: But think about it, guys. Remember when Kim just randomly said she doesn't like you, Jack while we were playing basketball. Think about it, why would she even say it randomly?

Me: Well, my face was only kinda an inch away from hers. And we had a staring session when she fell.

Eddie: How long did the stare last?

Me: Around a minute, I guess?

Jerry: Woah dude. I think I know.

Eddie, Jack and Milton: What?

Jerry: What, aren't you guys gonna share some ideas?

Eddie: Could it be because Kim was fantasizing about you, Jack?

Milton: Yeah, Eddie's right. Kim entered a slow-motion mode. I did a research. Some experts say that when you stare at someone and you just suddenly enter a slow-motion mode, that's when you know you're in love.

Jerry: Milton! How'd you know what I was gonna say, bro. That's exactly what was on my mind.

Me: No, guys. Kim already told me that she really has no feelings for me, at all. Let's just stop thinking about this, come on.

Eddie: I feel like having a smoothie.

Jerry: I'm coming with you.

Me: Me too. Milton you coming?

Milton: Nah, I'll catch up with you guys later.

Eddie: Okay, bye.

*Eddie, Jerry and I left*

Milton: I'm not done with this. I need to figure out if those two have feelings for each other.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Kim's POV)

Me: Baba Ghanoush is seriously the best thing ever.

Julie: No offense, Kim, but it's gross.

Mika: I know right. I hate it.

Me: Gee, guys. It's the best thing ever.

Julie: Anyway, so Jack-

*My phone rings*

Me: Oops, it's my dad. Be right back.

Me: *answers phone* Hi, Dad.

Dad: Hey, Kim! I have good news for you.

Me: Yeah, Dad?

Dad: Your cousin Grace is going to visit!

Me: Oh my gosh, Dad. Seriously!?

Dad: Yes! She's coming tomorrow.

Me: Oh my gosh, I can't wait.

Dad: Guess thats all. See you later, take care okay, Kim?

Me: Of course, dad. Bye!

*i hung up the phone and went back inside Falafel Phil's*

Mika: So what'd your dad say?

Me: My cousin Grace is coming for a visit tomorrow! I'm so pumped.

Julie: Oh, cool. What's she like?

Me: Well, she's the complete opposite of me. She's very girly.

Mika: Then why do you seem to like her so much?

Me: We get along really well, you know. She's also my childhood best friend.

Mika: Is she pretty?

Me: The last time I saw her was years ago. But from the pictures I've been seeing on instagram and everything, she's really really pretty.

Julie: Well then I can't wait to see her, hahaha.

Me: So, Julie, what were you gonna say about Jack?

Julie: Oh, umm. I forgot.

Mika: Julie! Y u no remember?

Julie: Sorry, girls. My memory is pretty bad sometimes.

Me: Oh well. I gotta go home and clean the house and all. Grace is coming tomorrow. Catch up with you guys later, bye!

Julie and Mika: Bye!

(Jack's POV)

Me: Guys, I really feel like eating baba ghanoush.

Eddie: Dude, that stuff's gross! No offense.

Jerry: Yeah, man. I hate it.

Milton: You know what I noticed, all of us but you, Jack, and Kim are the only ones who like baba ghanoush.

Me: What can you say, we're really best friends.

Milton: No, no. I know that. But could you be like soul mates or something?

Me: What! No. Milton, it's nothing. Stop thinking about what happened. It's already been a while since it happened.

Me: Wow, I haven't seen Kim in a few days. Maybe I should visit her tomorrow with some baba ghanoush.

Milton: Aw that's sweet.

Me: That's what best friends do.

Jerry: Guys, if I tell you something, would you make fun of me?

Me: Depends what it's about.

Eddie: Yeah, I agree with Jack.

*Eddie, Jack and Milton laughs*

Jerry: I've been liking Mika for a while now… Do you think I should ask her out?

*Eddie, Jack and Milton laughs again*

Me: Man, I never knew that. Well, give it a shot.

Eddie: Yeah, you'd make a good couple.

Jerry: Really, guys? Thanks! You guys are the best.

Milton: Uh, guys?

Me, Eddie and Jerry: Yeah?

Milton: I've also been liking Julie for a while now. I wanna ask her out but what if she says no? Gah.

Eddie: Yeah, you'd make a good nerd couple. *laughs*

Me: Guys, YOLO. If you like someone, just go for it. Don't ever let her go. Just hold on to her.

Eddie: Well, Jack, I guess it's just the two of us who haven't found a girl yet.

Me: Yeah… I've dated so many girls. But none of them felt right, at all. I wonder who the right one for me is.

Milton: Don't worry, Jack. I'm sure the right girl is somewhere near you. And you've already met her.

Me: Huh? Who?

Milton: Kim Crawford. Who else could it be?

Me: Milton, she's my best friend. It can't be her. And it's so obvious that I'm also not her type.

Jerry: Yeah, Kim likes boys like me. Handsome and tough.

Eddie: Jerry, get over yourself, man.

Milton: I've done a research, it's not impossible to fall in love with your best friend, you know.

Me: Yeah, I know. But Kim and I are just really best friends. Nothing more than that.

Jerry: Guys, come on. Jack and Kim don't have feelings for each other, okay? How many times do they have to say it. Just help me out with Mika.

Me: Jerry is right. Stop wasting our time on this. Let's just help the people who actually have feelings for each other.

Milton: Well, I really really like Julie.

Eddie: Don't worry, man. I'll help you both out.

Me: Yeah, me too.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Jack's POV)

Me: Marge, do you believe entering a slow-motion mode when you see someone you love?

Marge: No, it's not true.

Me: But that's what everyone says.

Marge: Yeah, that's what everyone says. But you don't just believe them, you have to feel it yourself. Know it yourself. From your experience.

Me: You're right, Marge. Well, see you later I'm gonna go to Falafel Phil's to buy something for Kimmy.

Marge: See ya.

*At Falafel Phil's*

Marge is right. I should experience it first before believing it.

*A beautiful girl enters*

Oh my gosh. That girl is smokin' hot.

When I looked at the beautiful girl, I couldn't stop staring. She was so flawless. When I stared at her, it was just me and her. Everyone else was gone.

This feeling is so weird.

Wait, wasn't that just a slow-motion mode?

Holy cow box baby. It is real! Wow, I've just found the right girl.

Well, I guess I was staring too long. I was shocked. Before I got a name, she had left. Aw man. I hope I'd see her again.

It felt amazing. Wonderful. It's the best thing I've ever felt.

Phil: Hello? Jack? You've been here for a long time now. Can I take your order?

Me: Oh, sorry, Phil. I think I've just been shot by a cupid.

Phil: You've been shot!? Do you need to go to the hospital? Are you okay? Stupid coopid!

Me: Haha no, Phil. A cupid is like an imaginary angel. When you're in love, you know you've been shot by one.

Phil: Oooh, I think I've also been shot.

Me: Really? Who's the girl?

Phil: My goat Tootsie.

Me: Uh, okay… Anyway I'd like some baba ghanoush.

Phil: Okay here you go.

On the way to Kim's house, I couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful girl I saw. She was like an angel who fell down from heaven. It was unreal. I just saw the girl of my dreams.

(Kim's POV)

Dad: Guys! Guys! Grace is here!

I quickly ran out of my room into the living room

Me: Grace! *running towards her*

Grace: Kim! Oh my gosh, you look so different from the last time we saw each other.

We hugged.

Me: Yeah.

Grace: I got each one of you something! Uncle, I got you a pair of jordans. Sam, I got you chocolates, only for you. And I got everyone of you a pair of shoes!

*Everyone running towards the package excitedly*

Grace: Kim, I got you something.

Me: Wow

Grace: Here. *handed me a plastic bag*

Me: *Opened it and found a white dress and some make up*

*Dad came*

Dad: Uh, Grace. You see, Kim is a very boyish girl. I don't think she'd like these.

Grace: Really, Kim? Come on, just try them. They even suit you, you know.

Me: Really? *smiles*

Dad: You know what Kim wants? These pair of basketball shoes.

Me: Um, dad. I think-

Dad: Here, take these. *handed me a pair of basketball shoes*

Me: Thanks, dad. But I think I'm happy with what Grace has given me. *smiled*

Me: Grace, you seem tired. Let's go to my room?

Grace: Sure.

*Entered my room*

Me: Sorry, Grace. My room is kinda messy.

Grace: It's fine. Hmm, you really do love basketball. Seeing all these posters and stuff.

Me: *smiles* yeah. Do you as well?

Grace: No, it's not really my thing.

*Grace staring at me while I was making my bed*

Me: Is my mustache that distracting?

Grace: *confused* No, I don't see anything. I was just looking at your face because my mom says that you look like your dad. But I think you look like your mom. I mean from all the photos I saw and from when we were kids. You know what, Kim, I'm so glad to see you again. *holding my hands excitedly*

Me: Me too, Grace. You seem so sleepy now thogh. You know what, you should take a nap first. Let's just catch up later.

Grace: Thanks, Kim. Goodmornight. *smiles*

Me: Goodmornight. *smiles* (You know it's in the afternoon, since it's not morning or night)

When Grace fell asleep, I went to see the dress and makeups that she gave me.

For once, I actually appreciated girls' stuff. Well I don't know. But it isn't that bad.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Jack's POV)

Me: Guys, I just saw the girl of my dreams yesterday.

Jerry: Woah. dude. Really?

Eddie: Where?

Me: I was at Falafel Phil's. She was smokin' hot.

Milton: How do you know she's really the girl of your dreams?

Me: I just had a slow-motion moment with her. It was amazing. Unreal. I hope I'd see her again.

(Kim's POV)

Grace: Btw, Kim. I saw a really good-looking guy yesterday. I had a slow-motion moment. It was unreal. He was really cute. Well, at first I didn't believe in those slow-motion moments, until yesterday. I hope I'd see him again.

Me: Listen, Grace, if you see him again, don't ever let him go, okay?

*Jack enters my house*

Jack: Oh my gosh. You're the girl of my dreams!

Me: Huh, me!?

Grace: Hey you're the guy from yesterday!

And then thats when I realized. It's Grace. The girl of Jack's dreams.

I was so broke.

*At Falafel Phils*

Jack: So, Grace, where are you from?

Grace: I'm from California.

Jack and Grace were sitting next to each other. I guess I was kinda third-wheeling because I was sitting next to Jack.

Me: Wow, baba ghanoush, My favorite!

Jack: Wait, Kimmy, let Grace try some first. Here Grace, try some baba ghanoush. It's me and Kim's favorite. It tastes kinda different, but it's delicious. Trust me.

Grace: Um sorry, but I really don't wanna. No offense but it looks disgusting.

Jack: Oh, okay fine. Sorry.

Me: Hey hey, guys. Basketball later, okay? Who's in!?

Grace: Um, Jack, how far is the salon from here?

Jack: Um, not far. You want me to come with you?

Me: Huh? What about basketball?

Jack: *whispers* Let's just go with Grace first.

Wow, I don't believe this. Why is Jack doing this? Oh, right, he's in love with Grace and so is she.

We were on our way to the salon and we found Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Julie and Mika in a fight with Frank and his gang.

So Jack and I tried to stop them, of course Grace wouldn't even dare get closer.

We did stop them, but we hit our heads with each other. And now we both have a bump on our heads. It hurts.

We went inside the salon and just kinda took some ice and put it on our heads. But, it wasn't ourselves who did. Mika was doing it for me. And guess who was doing it for Jack? Grace.

Grace: Does it still hurt, Jack?

Jack: Uh, not really anymore. Since you're here with me. *smirks*

Grace: Jack, hahaha. *stopped putting ice on his bump*

Jack: Wait, wait. I think it's still hurting.

So Grace put it back again and giggled.

*In a quiet conversation with Mika and Julie*

Me: Uh, uh ouch!

Julie: Does it really hurt?

Mika: You'll get used to it. It's gonna hurt more later anyway.

Me: Well, what would hurt more than seeing what I'm seeing right now.

Jack and Grace were having such a sweet moment. Jack seemed so happy.

Julie: That's it. So you finally admitted that it hurts seeing him with other girls.

End of chapter.

Sorry it's the shortest, guys. Btw I have a Leolivia account on instagram! Follow me: leoandolivia.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Kim's POV)

Grace: Kim, if Jack wants to date me, is it okay with you?

Me: Huh? Why would you ask me?

Grace: Well, there might be something going on between you and Jack. You guys have been best friends for so long, right? You know they say that in a best friends' relationship, at least one of them is in love with the other.

Me: That's not true. Jack was the one who sincerely told me, that there are girls who become your girlfriend and there are girls who are in the friend zone. Best friend zone.

Grace: But, we don't even know, maybe Jack likes you, you know?

Me: Nah. Jack always teases me. So no, I'm definitely not his type.

Grace: What about you, Kim? Do you like him?

Me: Huh!? Jack? Ew, no. *laughs* Why, do you like that monkey-looking guy?

Grace: Well, he's a cute monkey.

Jack came to my house with a flower.

Dad: Hey, who are those flowers for? Kim? Since when did you guys like each other?

Me: You're ready to mingle again? Didn't you just break up with Sophie?

Jack: So, uh, do I look handsome? *smirks*

Dad: Hey, Jack. *strict dad mode* Kim is not allowed to date yet, okay?

Jack: Actually, these are for Grace.

Wow. That hit me hard like a big red bus. So Jack really likes Grace.

*Grace came out of my room and had another slow motion moment with Jack*

Jack: Hi, Grace.

Grace: Hi, Jack.

Jack: Umm, these flowers are for you.

Grace: Aw they're beautiful. Roses are my favorite.

I don't even know why. But I felt something. I wasn't happy, at all. It was jealousy. I was jealous. Why, I don't even like Jack?

Grace: Thank you. *smiles*

Jack: Lets go out? Get some drinks?

Grace: Sure!

Dad: Hey! That's a date. Grace, will your mom allow you?

Grace: Yes, uncle. My mom already allows me to date. My mom's cool, isn't she?

So, I'll just go fix up a bit, okay?

Jack: Okay.

*grins* Oh, yes! I got a date.

Why does it hurt so much? I've never felt this way before.

(Jack's POV)

Grace: Smile, Jack!

Grace was taking a picture of me.

So we sat on a bench.

Me: Okay, um, I don't wanna keep this any longer. You already know, YOLO. You-

Grace: Only Live Once. *smiles*

Me: Exactly. Here, LIS.

Grace: What's that?

Me: Life is Short. So if you like someone, just tell them.

Grace: If not, then don't. Seize the moment.

So I stood up and picked up a flower from the ground, where I left it.

Me: Um, Grace, I like you.

I was so nervous, but relieved.

Grace: Jack. I like you too. *smiles*

Me: *shocked* Can you please repeat that again? I didn't really hear, the crowd was too loud.

Grace: *giggles* I said I like you.

Me: So, Grace, um, are we like in a relationship now?

*Grace nods*

Me: Wow!

Grace: *giggles*

Wow, I can not believe she actually likes me back. Oh my gosh, I'm like the happiest person in the world. I got the girl of my dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, so a lot of your reviews were saying you're confused? I'm sorry :(

But that's where it gets interesting. Please wait. And a lot of you were also

asking if this is a Kick story, yes it is. Please tell me how you get confused

with it? I mean, their names are Kim and Jack. It's just really different. I made

it different. Sorry if you guys don't like it. :(

Anyway, do you guys remember the part where Jerry and Milton confessed

their feelings for Mika and Julie? Well, I didn't show how they got together

because I forgot. Sorry, guys. But they did end up together. And the reason

also why I didn't show it because I'm just trying to focus on Jack and Kim's

relationship, not confusing you guys any further. Okay, enough with the talking,

haha.

Chapter 7

(Kim's POV)

I came home after buying something and then I spot Jack and Grace chatting on the table. Actually no, more like flirting.

Me: Jack! You're hitting on my cousin again.

Jack: Kimmy, no. She's my girlfriend now. (He said excitedly)

*Grace giggles while Jack was holding her hands*

Jack: Isn't that cool?

I've never felt such an awful feeling. It hurt so much. It felt like something stabbed my heart.

Me: Uh yeah! That's cool.

I hope it wasn't so obvious that it's not cool when I said that.

I felt like I was going to cry.

Me: Yeah, it's Jack and Grace now.

Mika: Oh its a new love team. Hmm, their nickname would be…Gack? *giggles*

Julie: Stop it, Mika. It's not a good news.

Mika: Sorry.

Me: Nah. It's not even surprising. I mean, Grace is way prettier than me. Well, obviously. I do know that I'm not even pretty.

Julie: And who said that you're not pretty?

Mika: Come here, Kim. Follow me.

*In front of the mirror*

Julie: Is this the thing that told you that you're not pretty?

Mika: This girl in the mirror is so insecure.

I just faked a smile.

Julie: You know, you're beautiful. But you're hiding it.

Mika: Hiding your beauty with a baggy t-shirt, snapback and basketball shoes.

Me: But I've always been like this.

Julie: Why, is it too late for a change? Is it too late to change yourself to something you really want to be?

Mika: There's a chance, Kim. You can get Jack.

Me: No, there's no more chance. I've already lost. Grace won.

Julie: You've already lost? But the battle hasn't even started yet.

Me: Do you think your make over would be effective on me?

Mika: It would if you cooperate with us.

So, are you in?

Julie: Or are you out? *smiling*

Me: *nodded nervously*

Mika: Don't worry, Kim. We've got this.

The next thing I know, they're starting the make over.

They started with my hair. They took off my snapback and took out my messy half pony tail half bun.

Mika: Um, Kim, you should ask for a hair tutorial sometimes you know *smiling sarcastically as she struggles to take the elastic out*

Anyway, I've already thought of ideas. (Excitedly)

Julie: Ah, I'm so excited.

The next thing, they brought me to the salon.

Mika: Kim, we're going to get your hair shampooed and blow dried here, okay?

I just nodded.

After the process, I looked myself in the mirror.

I was so shocked. I looked different. I looked a lot like my mother.

Mika: So, um, Kim, use this lotion everyday, okay?

Julie: Wait, we're going shopping, girls!

So yeah, we went shopping. I really didn't know what to get, of course. So Julie and Mika helped me out. Well, I guess I can say I did a little too much shopping.

Surprisingly, I actually enjoyed it.

(Jack's POV)

*At the basketball court*

Me: *did a lay up*

Did you see that? (excitedly)

Grace: Uhm, sorry. I was just uploading some pictures of us on instagram. Go do it again! Smile! *took a picture of me*

Wow, honestly, Grace takes a lot of pictures. All she does is take pictures all the time.

So I took her phone and gave her the ball.

Me: Here, try to shoot this in the basket. This is how you shoot *did a little preview*

Okay, right? Right. Shoot it.

Grace: Um, Jack, you do know you're wasting your time? You know sports just not my thing, right? *smiles* sorry.

She wanted me to do another lay up. She started cheering.

Grace: Go, go, go, go, go, Jack! *cheerleader mode*

Me: Umm, nah. Let's just go home.

Okay, so first of all, I better get used to Grace's girly-ness. Honestly, it's so weird. She doesn't like basketball at all. Basketball is my life. This is gonna be harder than I expected.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Kim's POV)

I just got out of the shower and sitting in front of my mirror.

Grace: You know, something is different about you? You're looking prettier.

Me: Uh, really!?

Grace: Yeah! You're blooming, you know. Don't be shy about it.

Me: Um. Thank you, Grace.

Grace: *smiles* You're welcome.

*continuos of make over*

So Mika and Julie made me wear the dress that Grace gave me and some heels.

Julie and Mika: Wow.

Julie: Kim, is this you? You look amazing.

Mika: Yeah, Kim. This is amazing. Curly hair suits you.

Julie: Jack has to see this.

Me: Girls, I can't even walk properly with these wedges.

Mika: Don't worry. Practice makes perfect.

Julie: And don't forget to walk with confidence.

So I kept practicing and practicing. Man, it was hard to keep my balance.

But in the end, I did it.

(Jack's POV)

I was with Grace again. We were at this painting stall for kids.

I drew a purple mustache on my face, for fun.

Grace: Say cheese!

*giggles* It suits you.

Me: Does it? *smirks*

Grace: Yes. *giggles*

Me: You're so cute! *put some paint on her face as I emphasized 'cute'*

Grace: *giggles* Okay..

I couldn't stop laughing.

Grace: Why are you laughing?

Me: Uh, nothing. There's just something on your face. *laughs*

Grace: Where?! *wiping away the paint*

Me: There, yeah.

The paint just spread.

Me: Okay, it's gone. (lie)

Grace: *giggles*

I started laughing again.

Grace: What's so funny?

Me: Nothing. *laughing* (lied)

So Grace took out a mirror from her bag and looked at herself.

I kept laughing as she looked at herself.

Grace: Jack, it's not funny. *wiping away the stain*

She was so serious. I couldn't even joke around with her. So I kinda got disappointed.

Me: Here let me help you.

Grace: No, I'm fine.

But I still helped her.

Me: I'm sorry. I just forgot that you're a very girly-girl.

Grace: Hm, it's okay. *small smile*

Wow. Grace and I don't seem to have anything much in common. Something feels wrong.

(Kim's POV)

*next day*

So we were going to the beach. A family and friends outing.

Mika: Where's Kim?

Dad: Oh, wait. Kim! Your friends are here!

Kim: I'm coming! (I was in my room still)

Kim: Okay, guys. I'm ready.

Dad: Hey, you look different. Your clothes are different.

My dad referring to my new hair style, it's curly. My new fashion style. I was wearing denim shorts with a crop top.

So I was just checking my bag and I heard Jack at my back,

Jack: Um, Grace, I'll help you.

Jack had probably mistaken me for Grace.

So I turned around.

He stared at me, shockingly, for so long. And then Grace came.

Grace: Jack! I'm here.

He was still shocked.

So we arrived at the beach.

We played volleyball but Grace, Julie and Mika didn't join.

I guess I still kinda have my boyish side.

Grace: Um, I'm just gonna go get a drink!

Jack: Why do you guys keep passing the ball to me only? I'm getting pretty tired.

Me: Yeah! I'm in the game too, you know.

*Jerry mumbling something in spanish*

Me: Pardon?

Mika: I think what he meant, is you shouldn't be playing sports. You should be blowing kisses. Girl, look at them. Those boys over there are checking on you. *pointing at the other side*

So everyone looked. I saw a group of boys staring at me and smirking.

Mika: Girl, you should at least flip your hair at them.

Me: Stop, guys. It's embarrassing.

Mika: Just look at them! They're waiting for you.

Julie: Yeah, they've been staring at you for the longest time now.

Jack: Lets stop the game first. I don't wanna play anymore. *and then walked away*

What has got into Jack? Maybe he's jealous?

Nah, don't be silly Kim. Why would he be?

(Jack's POV)

Grace: Great, Jack. Let's just take some pictures over there. The view looks pretty.

Me: Pictures again, Grace?

Grace: Please, before I go visit my other relatives for a bit.

Me: Okay, fine.

So when we came back, I saw a volleyball game going on. There was Kim, Jerry, Milton, Eddie and the boys that were checking on Kim earlier.

Grace: That boy looks so cute! And he looks so into Kim.

Me: You call that cute? He looks like a lizard. He's not Kimmy's type, you know.

Grace: Then what is her type?

Me: I don't know. But it's so obvious it's not that guy. Look, she's just faking her smiles. She's probably in a bad mood now.

Grace: Actually, it looks like he's making her smile.

Me: No way, just look at her smile, it's so fake. That's not how Kimmy laughs. When she laughs, her gums show. Like this *I put my hands in Grace's cheeks showing her teeth*

Grace: What the heck, Jack? Stop it.

Ugh, this girl is different. Kimmy and I always joke around like that. I don't feel compatible with Grace. She's always so serious. She doesn't even take jokes.

Me: I feel sorry for Kimmy. I should go cheer her up.

Grace: *stopped me from walking away* Jack, you know what? You're really acting jealous.

Me: Grace, I'm not being jealous. Kimmy's my best friend. Of course I'm protective.

Grace: You know what? Kim is really lucky to have you as her best friend. And of course, I'm also lucky to have you as my boyfriend.

She rested her head on my shoulder.

I don't know why but something felt different today. I couldn't stop feeling so jealous towards the boys who kept hitting on Kim. Wait, I'm jealous? No no no rephrase that. I just felt like stopping them, but Grace wouldn't let me. Honestly, I don't feel like Grace is the right one for me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Kim's POV)

*On the phone with Grace because she went to visit her other relatives for a few days*

Me: So how are you?

Grace: We're going on an outing tomorrow. I'm actually excited. But I really really miss Jack. Hey Kim! Please take care of Jack for me, okay? Don't let her flirt with any girls.

Me: What?

Grace: Oh you know what I mean. Hey, I gotta go now. Bye!

Me: Hm, bye.

So I was doing my chores and Jack suddenly came out of nowhere.

Me: Oh! What are you doing here, Jack?

Jack: You're so different now. So how have you been the past few days?

Me: Wow, you really have to ask. You're the one who was always away. You're always on a date with Grace.

Jack: Me? You're the one who was missing in action. I always invited you to come with me and Grace.

Me: Would you let me?

Jack: Hmmmm, no. But you know what I missed, Kimmy? Basketball! *holding my face and messing with my mouth*

Because, Kimmy, Grace doesn't like sports. (disappointedly)

So how's your new look?

Me: *grins* Oh, you noticed?

Jack: I feel like I kinda have eyes, you know. (sarcasm)

Kimmy, can we play basketball? Please, please, let's play basketball.

Me: Of course.

*Julie and Mika enters*

Julie: Nope, you aren't playing basketball today.

Mika: You two are going to dance.

Me and Jack: What!?

Julie: Well, there's this competition coming soon. You have to dance. Not just a regular dance.

Mika: A slow dance.

Jack: But why us? We're not a couple.

Me: Exactly. Just wait for Grace, she's coming back in a few days.

Julie: Nope. Sorry but we already put your names and it's not possible to change it.

Mika: Exactly.

Me: But you haven't even asked me and Jack if we would like that idea. Right, Jack?

Jack: Honestly, I kinda like that idea, you know.

Why would Jack like that idea? I mean, slow dancing? Isn't that so awkward?

(Jack's POV)

Me: Julie and Mika joined me and Kim in the slow dancing competition.

Eddie: What?! But Grace is your girlfriend.

Me: Yeah, exactly. But honestly, I kinda like the idea. I mean, Kim and I have been best friends for so long. I'm more comfortable with her than anyone else. It's different.

Milton: Woah woah. That tells something else. Jack, I think you have feelings for Kim.

Me: Milton, seriously?! That was ages ago. You're still not over that? And plus, I already have a girlfriend, remember?

Milton: No, just making sure.

Eddie: Yeah, now that it's sure, I can officially ask Kim out. Cause you know, y'all have girlfriends except me.

Me: What!? You like Kim!? No, no. You cannot ask her out or else-

Eddie: Or else what?

Me: I will beat the crap out of you.

*Milton and Eddie laughs*

Eddie: I was just joking. It was a plan.

Milton: And you do like Kim. Cause you got jealous. REALLY jealous.

*Milton and Eddie laughs again*

Me: Not cool, man. Not cool.

Jerry: So what about Grace?

Me: I don't know. When I'm with her, I always just get dragged to do something she wants to do like take pictures. She doesn't even play along with my jokes. She's just always so serious. She doesn't even like sports.

Milton: So you're breaking up with her?

Me: I don't know. Let's just see what happens next.

So these pass days, Kimmy and I have been practicing for the competition coming soon.

Honestly, it felt good. It felt wonderful. She's beautiful. I've never felt something like that with any other girls. You know what? Kimmy's not like the others.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Kim's POV)

Julie: So after you and Jack do the slow dance, Kim, you stare at the judges. Make them see the spark in you. Just stare at them.

Mika: That's our masterpiece, you see, the stare.

Julie: You guys will definitely win.

Mika: Duh, that's for sure.

Me: I've been wondering, why is this such a big deal for you guys?

Julie: Well, we've been thinking, since Grace is away for a few days, maybe Jack could change his mind. Maybe Jack finally sees something in you, you know? The real you.

Me: You know guys, the past few days during our rehearsals. It wasn't awkward at all. There was something else. Whenever I look into Jack's eyes, it just feels weird. A wonderful weird feeling.

*Julie and Mika looking at each other as if they've accomplished something*

(At the basketball court)

Jack: Kim, Kim, sit here *gesturing next to his spot on the bench*

Jack: Here, drink some water. You gotta drink some water I know you're tired.

Why is Jack doing this to me? He seems so protective.

So I drank some water and then Jerry came along with the rest of the gang and they kinda scared the crap outta me. So the water spilled.

So Jack took his handkerchief and dried my lips with it.

Eddie: Aww you guys are so sweet!

Jerry: So what? Are we still playing basketball or what?

Me: Oh, yeah, of course! Jack lets go *dragging him*

But Jack just remained on the bench.

Me: Hey! Jack? Come on, we're starting.

(Jack's POV)

When I was staring at Kim, I didn't have a slow motion moment. Instead, it was like a fast forward moment. I saw my future with her. She was in a beautiful wedding gown and we were getting married. We looked so happy.

Kim: Hey!

Jerry: Jack? Dude whats wrong with you? *threw the ball at me but it hit my head*

Me: Ouch! (I fell from the bench)

Jerry: Jack I'm so sorry, man!

Kim was just standing there kinda shocked.

And then Grace unexpectedly came out of nowhere.

Grace: Jack! Jack, what happened? How come you didn't see the ball coming?

I was kinda unconscious and out of my mind.

Me: I love you.

Grace: *giggles* I love you too.

And then I was back to normal.

All I know is, that 'I love you' wasn't meant for Grace.

Me: Why are you here, Grace?

Grace: Well I came back earlier than I expected because I've missed you so much, Jack. Didn't you miss me?

I looked at Kim for a second.

Me: Uh…yeah, of course. (unenthusiastically)

Grace: Um, guys, can Jack rest for a while?

Milton: Sure.

(Kim's POV)

Okay, I didn't see that coming. Honestly, I wasn't so happy seeing Grace back. Since she's back, I better remember place and keep a straight face.

Grace is Jack's girlfriend. I'm just his best friend.

Milton: Kim, are you coming home with us or?

Me: I don't know. I need to wait for Grace. We're going home together.

Me: Grace, we should go home together.

Grace: Actually, Kim, Jack and I want to catch up. We didn't get to talk that much when I was away for a bit thats why.

Jack: Um, Grace, actually Kim and I are busy because of the slow dancing competition.

Me: Yeah, Mika and Julie made us join. I'm sorry.

Grace: No problem. I'm just glad to be back. *grins*

Me: Okay, see you at home then.

Jack: Kim, Kim! Umm, come with join me and Grace?

Grace: Jack! I thought we were gonna spend our own quality time? (pissed)

Me: Hmm, yeah. Well I better go now.

Jack seemed so disappointed when I left. I don't know. But all I know is that I think things are way better when Grace isn't around.

(Jack's POV)

Grace: Jack, are you okay? Are we okay?

Me: Yeah..of course. (unenthusiastically)

Me: Lets go. *faked a smile*

I didn't expect Grace to come back earlier than we have expected. Honestly, I totally forgot about her. *sigh* I think things were better when Grace wasn't around.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(Kim's POV)

Dad: Hey, Kim. What are you doing there? I thought you were supposed to hang out with the gang?

Me: No.. Sorry dad if I've been hanging out with them a lot lately. We're just trying to spend lots of time together before summers over.

Dad: Oh come on, it's okay. I've also been through being a teen you know? Of course I understand. Anyway, Kim, I have this business coming up this saturday. You better save the date, okay? I need you there. Btw, where's Grace? Is she with Jack again?

Me: They're on a date.. (unenthusiastically)

Dad: Kim, listen, I still don't want you to date, okay? I'm not like Grace's mom. Just saying.

Me: With this face of mine? Of course no one would want to date me. *I put on my snapback back the way I used to wear it* Because I'm never gonna change anymore. Dad, I'm tired. See you tomorrow.

Oh shoot. But the slow dancing competition is this saturday as well. And I haven't told my dad about it. What do I do?

The next day

Jack and I were eating together. And we still haven't said anything to each other.

Until we both spoke at the same time.

Jack and me: Is there something wrong?

Jack and me: What is it?

Jack: Okay, ladies first. What's wrong?

Me: You called me a lady? *smiles*

Jack: Why?

Me: Hm, nothing *smiles*

Jack: So, whats wrong with my girl best friend? (Sounding so concerned)

Me: Girl…lady…

Jack: Is there a problem with that?

Me: No. I'm just kinda not used to it. So..I have to go with my dad on his business trip this saturday.

Jack: Oh no, Kim. But what about the dance competition?

Me: Exactly. That's my problem. I don't wanna let Julie and Mika down, after all they have done to help me. I also don't wanna hurt my dad by not going with him to his important business trip.

Me: You know what's funny? I wasn't so interested in these beauty stuff or girly things back then. It wasn't cool. But now, it isn't that bad. *tears running down my face* I realized it wasn't too late for a change. It wasn't too late to be who I really wanna be. This change actually made people notice me now. For being a real girl. They call me a girl and actually treat me like one. *tears running down my face* But…why does it seem so hard? It seems like I can't.

I broke down in tears. And then Jack put his hands on my face and wiped away all of my tears.

Jack: Let's practice our dance again.

Me: But what if I-

And then he put his finger on my lips stopping me from finishing my sentence.

Jack: Shh. Let's not think about that for a while. Let's just get this off our heads, okay?

So we did.

Jack: Are you feeling a bit better now, Kim?

Me: Even if I'm not okay. Even if everything's not okay. It will still be okay…because you're here with me. Thanks, Jack.

We stopped dancing and just stood there in place. He was holding my hands.

Me: So um, what was your problem earlier? (Breaking the silence)

He took off my snapback and stared at me. He put his face closer to mine.

Jack: Kimmy, when we were playing basketball yesterday, something happened to me-

And then Grace came out of nowhere.

Grace: Jack? Kim?

Before we said a word, she ran away. And so I followed her.

Me: Grace! I can explain.

Grace: What are you going to explain!? That I'm stupid enough to sense that you and Jack have something more than just being best friends? (Angrily)

Me: Why are you even mad, Grace? Do you feel like I'm stealing Jack from you? Grace, Jack has been my best friend way before you became in a relationship!

Grace: Yeah, you're right! But you're just his best friend!

Me: Yes, I know. I'm only his best friend..

Grace: Oh, come on, Kim! I know you look at Jack more than a best friend! Just admit it. You did all these makeover and changed yourself just for him to notice you. Why?! Because you want him to see you differently?

Me: No. I changed myself so that all of you would see the real me. *broke down in tears*

Dad: Kim! (Mad)

It was just me and dad. Grace ran inside the house.

Dad: Kim, I think I don't know a lot about you now. Ever since you had a makeover. You're arguing with your cousin just because of Jack? And then now you're joining the slow dance competition? You haven't even asked for a permission. You know that I don't like those kind of things for you, right!?

Me: What do you want for me dad? For me to hide the real me forever? To pretend I'm not interested in girls stuff?

Dad: Why, Kim? What do you want to happen with your life? To be like your mother? Your mother who left us?

Me: Dad, I'm different from mom.

Dad: Yeah, but soon enough!

Me: But I'm not like her. And please trust me that I won't be like her.

Dad: Then why do you need to join that contest?

Me: For a change, dad. I don't wanna be stuck here forever. I don't wanna be treated like one of the boys anymore. I wanna at least feel that I'm a real girl sometimes.

Dad: Oh so thats what you want? Aren't you happy with your life now? I thought you were my partner.

Me: Exactly, dad. I'm always your partner but not your daughter. *broke down in tears* You never even ask me what I really want.

Dad: You never told me. You've always acted like a boy. So now you're telling me that you're just being forced? Is that it?!

Me: *more tears* Dad, no. That's not it. Sometimes don't you ever think about me appreciating a dress? That maybe I'd like others to see me as a real girl? That sometimes I'd also want others to tell me that I'm beautiful. Because honestly dad, sometimes, the way you're always stopping me from being like mom, it's like you're stopping me from being the real me. I know you were hurt when mom left us, dad. I understand why you wouldn't ever want to talk about her or even mention her name. But I was also hurt, dad. *broke down into more tears and went to my room*

I've never been into an argument with my dad before. I cried a lot.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(Kim's POV)

Me: I'm really sorry, Julie and Mika. You just wasted your time on me… On my makeover. There are other prettier girls out there though. And if I was the one who'd join, we will probably lose.

Julie: Why do I feel like we've failed our plan…

Mika: Yeah…

Julie: Do you know why we chose you? The real reason? Because you used to tell us that, you'd always be the girl who'll never be noticed.

Me: Is that why you made me pretty?

Mika: No. You're unnoticed because you, yourself, is the one who is hiding your real beauty. The real you.

Julie: If you think you're ugly, you are wrong.

Mika: We didn't give you a make over to make you prettier, we did so that you'll see and feel that you are beautiful and you deserve it.

*smiles*

Julie: Here, sit here. *making me sit in front of the mirror*

Mika: Look at you. You look beautiful.

Julie: But listen, it's not our eyes, or your dad's eyes, or Jack's who will let you know it. Only your eyes can.

Me: *smiling but so close to tears* You guys are the best friends I have ever had.

(Different scenario)

I guess Grace was still mad at me. She was in front of the mirror, brushing her hair.

Me: Here, Grace. Have some of these. *I handed her a box of Falafel Balls*

She was ignoring me still.

Me: Hmm, btw, I backed out on the competition. My dad already found out.

Me: Hmm, and I also talked to Julie and Mika. I told them to just choose you.

Me: Well, I'd just be outside…

(Jack's POV)

Since Kim couldn't be in the competition, she was replaced by Grace.

So we were practicing.

Mika: Ugh, last minute changes. This is so stressing.

Julie: We need to make it perfect before tomorrow.

So we were slow dancing, and then I don't know what Grace was doing. She was just suddenly dancing on slow motion on purpose.

Me: Um, Grace. What are you doing?

Grace: I'm doing the slow mo.

Me: Huh?

Grace: The slow mo moment. Because maybe if you see me in slow motion again, we'd go back to the way it used to be.

I guess Grace has been noticing that I'm not really into her anymore.

Me: Grace, you really don't have to do that.

Grace: Okay, maybe we'll get a slow mo tomorrow.

We just carried on practicing.

Honestly, it feels really weird. I didn't feel anything with Grace anymore but boredom. I don't feel joy around her but sadness.

(Different scenario)

I was at the basketball court

Me: Kimmy, please answer your phone… (calling her phone)

She wasn't answering and then I saw her going inside the basketball court with a ball.

I stared at her and she did too. But then she ran away.

Me: Kimmy! Kim! How long are you gonna ignore me? Please, Kim. Let's talk. You don't even answer my-

And then I don't know what I was thinking. I threw the ball at her head.

Kim: What do you want? Why did you do that?

Me: I shake your head so that you'd say something again. Like you did ages ago.

Kim: What do you want me to say then? *turns her back*

Me: Kim! The truth. Your real feelings for me.

I held her hands.

Me: You said you didn't like me. That's not true right?

Kim: It's true, I don't *turns her back*

Me: Kim! Thats not true right!?

Kim: Yes, Jack! I like you. Yes, I do love you ever since. Are you happy now!?

Me: No… because you lied. You took it back.

Kim: Because you laughed at me. Why? If I didn't take it back, would you say you love me too?

Me: Possibly…might…maybe

Kim: Possibly? Might? Maybe? But if it was Grace, it's automatically a 'Yes' right? For her you'd say 'I love you' right? *turns her back* Why is it so easy for you to tell her that you love her? Is it because she's pretty?

Me: *grabbed her and turned her around* Do you think the only reason I liked Grace is because she's pretty? Is that how shallow you think of me, Kim?

Kim: Whatever. It's the truth. *broke down in tears* You never even noticed me, Jack. Even when I'm always just right next to you. Even when I'm the one always with you everyday. But Grace, you never even met her and you already fell for her. So yes I admit, I was jealous. I envied her. I was hurt. Because I'm just in the friend zone. Because I'm not the girl for those slow motion moments. Because my best friend that I've loved, can't love me back.

Me: Kim… I do love you too.

Kim: You love me too? But you love Grace. And she loves you too. I don't want to hurt my own cousin. And I know you don't wanna hurt her as well.

I held her face but she walked away from me.

Wow. All these years, I never realized that I've been hurting my own best friend.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, guys. So this is the last chapter. I'm gonna have to finish this quickly because I wasn't getting many reviews. ): So, yeah.**

Chapter 13

(Jack's POV)

Me: How do you know when you're in love with someone?

Marge: How? Do you remember when you asked me if I believed in slow mo moments? I said no. It's because I believe more in this thing called fast forward. When you see the one you love, time flies by quickly. It will all fast forward. And then, you will see your future with the one you love. That's what happened to me, Jack. Back in those days, it MBL.

Me: MBL?

Marge: Must Be Love. You remember you always say YOLO? You Only Live Once. So if you meet the one you love, hold on to her.

Fast forward. Oh my gosh. I remember when I stared at Kim and seeing her in a wedding gown. We were getting married. That's it! It must be love.

(Kim's POV)

We were on the way to dad's business trip. I guess I still haven't forgiven him.

Dad: I still love you even when you're frowning.

Dad: I still love you even when you're ignoring me.

Dad: Say something, Kim.

Dad: Okay, what's happening!? Ugh the car overheated again.

So we went off the car for a bit.

Dad: What I can't take is, when you continue to ignore me like this. I'm sorry if I'm overprotective. Because your mom, she left me. If I knew then during that slow mo moment with her, I would've just fast forwarded it.

Me: Why didn't you find her dad?

Dad: I did, Kim. I found her. I asked her to come back. I did everything just for her to come back. But she didn't want to anymore. She said she was just going to do modeling in Japan. She asked me to stop annoying her.

I cried. I broke down into tears.

Dad: No one knew she already has a child. She's been lying to everyone that she didn't have a child. If you knew that your mom denied you, you'd get more hurt, right?

I couldn't stop crying.

Dad: Do you know why I raised you like this? Like you're one of the boys?

Dad: *tears running down his face* because that's the easiest thing for me. I'm afraid. I'm afraid that I wouldn't fulfill being a good parent to you. I'm afraid that you'd be like your mom. That you'll leave me too. I'm sorry, Kim… I know I've been a selfish raising you.

I still couldn't stop crying. Dad wiped away my tears and went back to the car.

We arrived at the business convention. I just realized that it was in the same place where the dance contest was.

I was helping out and then I saw Jack. He was staring at me. But I ignored him.

The second time I looked at him, he was gone.

(Jack's POV)

The dance was about to start. We were at the backstage.

I wanted to just let it all out. So I became honest with Grace.

Me: Grace, we need to talk.

Grace: Now?

Okay, so here it goes.

Me: I'm sorry, Grace. I don't wanna hurt you. I love you. But I love Kim more. Sorry.

Tears ran down her face. So I hugged her. She hugged me back.

Grace: *smiles* Thank you for being honest with me.

Me: Grace-

Grace: I have to do something.

And then she went away.

(Kim's POV)

Me: Grace?

Dad: Why aren't you in the backstage?

Grace: Kim, I need to talk to you.

Me: Grace, why are you here? What about the contest?

Grace: Kim, I'm not for Jack. And I'm not for this competition either. You should be there.

Me: Um, Grace-

Grace: It's okay. *smiles* I'm okay. *smiles*

We hugged. And then my dad came.

Grace: Uncle, is it okay?

Dad: Kimberley, daughter, do whatever you want.

And so I hugged him and cried. But they were tears of joy.

(Jack's POV)

Julie: Jack, it's almost your turn. Where is Grace!?

Grace came wearing a casual dress. She changed back.

Mika: Grace! Why did you get changed?

Grace: Jack, you have a new partner. But don't worry, she's naturally beautiful and naturally good in dancing. Here, come with me to the backstage.

So we went to the backstage.

I saw the most beautiful girl ever. Kim Crawford.

Me: Kim!

Kim: Jack *smiles*

And then I hugged her.

Julie: Yes! Kim, you made it. *grins*

Mika: Ah, this is like a movie.

(A voice from the stage) Please welcome contestants number 8 from Seaford!

So we did our entrance.

We just stood there.

Me: You know, Kim, I don't really have a slow mo moment with you. Fast forward, that's what I saw in you. We were getting married. Kimmy, I love you. I'm sorry I only opened my eyes just now. I saw the truth just now. You're my best friend. And you're also my dream girl. I hope you feel the same.

So I kissed her hand and we started slow dancing.

In the crowd, Jerry, Mika, Milton, Julie, Eddie and Grace were having a group hug and I can tell that they were the happiest people right in that moment.

(Kim's POV)

Although we didn't win the contest because we were disqualified for changing pairs, I was noticed by the person I love. Whether it was slow motion or fast forward, it doesn't really matter. Because it wasn't about that. True love isn't about what we see in other people's eyes or how they see us. True love, comes from how we love ourselves, because if you love yourself, it's easier for the person we love to notice us.

**The End.**


End file.
